All Because of the Vest
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Flack/Stella. It all started because of that stupid vest. Stella's feels like she's going crazy, she can't focus on anything because of that vest...and a certain tall, dark, blued eyed detective.


Ok I know I'm not the only fangirl who squeals every time she sees Flack in his bulletproof vest! At least I hope I'm not the only one. I mean c'mon, the man is fine…and him in a vest is just hot! LOL. This has been swimming around in my head for awhile… Anyway enjoy my little story about Flack/Stella and Flack's bulletproof vest.

Oh and does anyone know if they are gonna do some more Flack/Angell stuff on the show...cuz I think we need some more Flack action! Haha I'm a dork I know…what can I say? I'm definitely a fangirl lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella banged her head down on her desk in frustration. She'd been going over the same file for the last two hours and hadn't gotten past the first paragraph. She was distracted, had been all week. Ever since she'd seen Flack in his Kevlar again, he had been all she could think about. She couldn't figure out why it affected her so much now, when she'd seen him in it many times before.

He always looked good no matter what he wore. He was a good looking guy anyway, but that day seeing him in his vest with a blue pinstriped shirt and blue tie, his sleeves rolled up, revealing tanned, muscular forearms, she was suddenly struck dumb. She swore she almost swallowed her tongue at the sight of him. The color of his shirt and tie matched his eyes perfectly, making them stand out more than usual. But there was something about Flack in a bulletproof vest…she couldn't really put her finger on what it was…but her heart almost stopped every time she saw him in it.

She felt like she was going crazy. Every time she saw him she couldn't stop the rush of heat that shot through her body. He got her hot and bothered without even trying, anything he said she could take and twist to make it dirty. And she didn't even want to think about what happened when he touched her, even though it was usually something innocent; just a touch to her arm or a hand on her back. But of course her mind sent her right back to that feeling. His hands weren't huge, but the perfect size with long beautiful fingers. She could imagine those hands on her body, stroking over her skin, heat moving from his fingers to her skin, setting her on fire.

Fanning herself with a piece of paper from her desk, Stella felt like she was going to burst. She'd had feelings for Flack for awhile, slowly becoming stronger as time went by, and now she knew she was in love with him. His looks were just part of what she loved about him; it wasn't the most important thing in the world. She definitely wanted more with him, but right now she just wanted him period.

Glancing at the clock she saw that it was after six and her shift was over. Knowing she wouldn't get any work done anyways she put the file she had been attempting to read away, grabbed her phone and headed for the locker room. As she went to push the door open, it opened inward and she tripped running headlong into someone's rock hard chest. Looking up she was met with a laughing ice blue gaze and her brain ground to a halt.

Flack adjusted his grip on her arms and set her back from him. "Alright there Stella?"

Unable to form an answer as her brain was still on the fritz, Stella nodded unsteadily. Then she just stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away and move past him. His hands on her arms were warm; Stella could swear she could feel sparks from where their skin touched.

Flack was silent as he noticed the way Stella was staring at him. There was a look shining in her emerald eyes that he couldn't quite name. But then as he kept searching he could see that it was desire shining out at him. Slowly heat crept through his body, setting him on fire.

Before she had time to think about it, Stella's hands were twisted in Flack's shirt as she pushed him back against a set of lockers. Sliding her hands up his chest around to the back of his neck she pulled him down for a searing kiss. One hand slid into his hair and tightening her grip she pulled him even closer.

It was Flack's turn for a brain freeze. He was so surprised by kiss that he froze for a minute. Then his brain kicked back in and he fisted a hand in the back of Stella's shirt and pulled her up onto her toes, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Stella felt like she was being pulled under by a riptide that she would never get out of. Not that she wanted to. She pulled his shirt out and slid a hand underneath, running it around his side to his back where she dug her nails in, raking them down his back.

Flack arched his back and released a deep moan, the sound vibrating all the way though Stella's body, causing Goosebumps to rise. In response he tangled a hand in her curls and quickly pivoted them around slamming her back up against the locker. Stella wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her weight against the locker.

Pulling her head back, he detached his mouth from hers sliding across her cheek to her ear, before beginning a path down her neck. He stopped there, enjoying the scent of her and the shudder that ran through her when he found the sensitive spot just below her ear. Stella moaned softly before bringing his mouth back to hers.

Flack pulled back slowly and leaned his head down where Stella's neck and shoulder met. Gulping air, his chest heaved as he worked on getting his breath back. Stella gently ran a hand through his hair and leaned her cheek against his head breathing hard also.

She spoke softly. "Put me down please Don." Slowly he let her legs drop to the ground but left his head buried in her neck and his arms wrapped around her to keep her steady.

Stella smiled softly before asking. "Are you ok?" She could feel his mouth curve up into a smile.

He spoke, his voice slightly muffled. "Me? I'm good. Very good. Little shaky. How 'bout you?" He lifted his head to look at her.

Stella grinned. "Same here. You're not bad Flack."

He smirked, flashing his dimples. "You're not so bad yourself Bonasera. Not that I'm complain'n, but what brought this on?"

"It's been coming a long time. There's always been something between us Don. I didn't want to admit it, but I can't deny it anymore. And this heat between us is only part of this thing. But it all hit the fan a couple days ago. It's all because of that stupid vest."

"Vest? What vest?" He asked confusion marring his features for a minute before he realized what she meant. "You mean my Kevlar. What's so special about it?"

Stella laughed. "You look really hot in it. I almost swallowed my tongue when I saw you the other day. Not gonna lie, since that day, I've wanted to jump your bones all freaking week. I was going crazy."

A slow seductive smile crossed his face. "Jump my bones huh? All you had to do was ask Stella. But then, the way you jumped me works just fine for me."

Stella grinned up at him. "It does huh? Want to continue this discussion somewhere else? Get some food first? And then maybe we can jump each other?"

Flack laughed and nodded. "Yea I gotta grab a couple things. I'll meet you downstairs then?" He leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Yep." She walked towards the door before turning back to him. "Hey Don."

He looked over at her from his locker. "Yea?"

She threw him a seductive smile. "Don't forget to grab your vest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally finished. I swear this story took me forever to do. It was really hard for me to get out. I got a small case of writer's block I think. I wrote it like four times and trashed all those, and worked on it some more and it still wasn't working. But I finally got it to work and I'm happy with it! I hope you like it! Please, please review!


End file.
